A New Year With You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Grant Mansion and the Royal Tickle Monster family celebrate New Year's together. Written by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Zambanza, Cassie, Shocks, King Lauhin, Queen Bliss, Jest, Jape, Jocu, Jovi, Blithe, Vivo, and Amio. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and Sasha and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **A New Year With You**

The brothers decided to visit Earth for a bit while they were visiting their different realms. Lauhin and Bliss were with them as well because they were making sure every planet and realm was visited. As Jape and Jest were walking through the halls, they noticed Zambanza and Cassie training. Jape smiled a proud smile as Zambanza made fireballs appear in her hands without her wand!

"How's this?!" Zambanza smiled.

"Perfect! Watch this!" Cassie grinned, now lifting a 1,000 pound weight with no trouble at all.

"Those little ones are definitely growing in their powers," Jest smiled.

"Especially Zambanza," Jape smirked, now watching her blonde strand of hair glow as she used her powers more and more.

But what made his heart soften was seeing Zambanza laugh. She didn't laugh often, so when she did it was absolutely beautiful.

"So what do you think they will do for this new year?" Jocu asked, now walking in and smiling at his brothers.

"Well…I overheard them mention that Zambanza was going to make fireworks with Hope and Shocks and they were going to have a night on the town in the city," Jape smiled.

"I have an idea! Let's give a few of them a spin on our motorcycles," Jocu grinned.

"Jocu…that is hardly safe for the younger ones," Jest replied, now crossing his arms.

"I did not mean for the younger ones; I mean for the older ones." Jocu smirked. Jest rolled his eyes playfully and then glanced at Jape.

"And what are we going to do with him?" Jest chuckled.

"I suppose we must keep the red thunderclap, mustn't we?" Jape said, now sounding playfully exasperated.

Jocu then got down on all fours and quickly ran behind both of his brothers and bit them on their tails!

"GAAAAAAH!" Jape howled.

"GGGGRRRRRR! JOCU!" Jest protested, now eyeing him in a somewhat angry manner. Both were holding their backsides in frustration.

"I apologize. I must be feeling hungry," Jocu said deviously, now flashing his bright white fangs and taking off as his brothers ran after him!

"He's mine…," Jape growled.

"Not until I am finished with him…," Jest said, now a foot ahead of Jape and closing in on Jocu!

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Lauhin and Bliss were helping the children make cookies in the kitchen and Blithe was currently flirting with a few of the teen girls as Jovi, Vivo, and Amio were talking with Rachel and Sasha.

But soon it was time for the ball to drop! Ben ran out and told everyone to come into the living room! He had sparkling grape juice and all kinds of great drinks ready!

"Come on, guys! Grab one and let's count down this new year!" Ben called out happily. Rook ran in and grabbed a drink and the others did as well! Soon everyone had a drink and counted down together!

"5…4…3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all screamed. The couples all kissed and the brothers only chuckled as they each hugged their friends and family. It was wonderful to be entering 2019 with the ones they loved.

After a moment, Lauhin stood up and bowed gently. "It has been a terrific party, but we do need to go and check on the other realms."

"You're leaving?" Sasha pouted.

"We don't want to, my dear…but we must check on the other realms soon," Bliss said. But she and Lauhin saw the entire room give them pouty looks and the titans chuckled.

"Well…I suppose we can check on them tomorrow," Lauhin smiled, now glancing over his shoulder and seeing a young girl gently tug his tail.

"Will you all stay the night?" she asked.

"Oh, honey…I'm not sure we can," Bliss said gently.

"Nonsense!" Rachel said, now gently taking the queen's hands. "Please, Your Highnesses! We want you all to stay the night."

And even Rachel gave a pouty look this time, making the king and queen chuckle. Lauhin then came up behind Rachel and tickled her sides.

"Now no pouting, my dear. Of course we'll stay," he chuckled, now tickling her and making her giggle. The aliens and everyone cheered happily; they were happy when the royals came to visit.

Meanwhile, Zambanza returned to the break room to practice when she felt a tail wrap around her. She turned and saw it was Jape.

"Come now…it's a holiday," Jape said, now arching a brow.

"But look! I can do fireballs and energy shields without my wand!" Zambanza smiled, now demonstrating. Jape grinned and clapped two of his hands, but still pulled her to him with his tail.

"Well done, little one. No doubt my blood enhanced your powers sevenfold. You will become more of a Lauhinian before you know it," he grinned. "But for now…it's time for some fun!" And with that, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Will I still be in my human form?" She asked, now somewhat worried.

"Of course. But just know…any of us can turn you into a Lauhinian for a day too," he winked, now playfully tickling her legs and making her laugh. She then gently placed a fast hug around his neck and nuzzled him a bit.

"I love you, Jape," she whispered, now quickly letting go, careful not to show too much emotion. He only smirked and pulled her back to him.

"And I love you, my little Zambanza; after all, you are a part of me now," he whispered. "But I loved you even before that."

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yes, but…don't tell the others. After all, no one can know that I can potentially love someone more than myself," he winked. But Zambanza only rolled her eyes and cuddled into him; Jape did demonstrate he cared for her more than himself even though he didn't always show it.

But as Jape walked inside and placed Zambanza down, he spotted Jocu and Four Arms wrestling! Jest then nodded to him from the other side of the room and then let out an animalistic call that got all the brothers' attention and Lauhin and Bliss' attention too!

"Everyone, get Jocu!" Jest called out. "He is the infamous tail biter in our realm!"

Lauhin then gave Jocu a mischievous grin. "So it was YOU who bit Jape and Jest earlier, hmmm?"

"And what have you got to say, young one?" Bliss said, now looking at him with a motherly look.

Jocu then teleported and quickly appeared behind his father and nipped Lauhin's tail too! Lauhin let out a short shout and then took off his mantle.

"That does it…GET HIM!" Lauhin said, now leading a mad chase after Jocu! It was like something out of a magic book! Lauhinians were teleporting and reappearing in all different spots of the room! It made everyone laugh and giggle as sometimes a brother would sneak up behind unsuspecting people and tickle them and then disappear.

"It's like they're playing popcorn!" Sasha laughed, now feeling Vivo tickle her and disappear.

"This is madness," Whampire laughed, now trying to duck from a reappearing Jovi!

"But this is the best new year party ever!" Ben laughed, now flipping and barely dodging Amio. But soon they all heard booming laughter as Lauhin and his sons finally caught Jocu! Jocu's yell hit three octaves as his brothers tickled his ears and got his worse spots! There was nothing but merriment that night and soon it was time to sit down and watch a movie. As everyone settled down, Rachel walked out to the balcony and shed a happy tear. Her family had grown significantly and there was nothing but love and peace.

"I couldn't ask for anything more," she said to herself.

"None of us could," another voice answered. She turned and saw Jocu walked up beside her and run a hand through her hair. "Happy new year, Rachel."

"Happy new year, Jocu! May we all enjoy and celebrate this year together!" She said, now jumping at him happily and letting him spin her around. His deep chuckles rang through the air as she playfully tickled his ears. Laughter and Love is the magic that would keep 2019 alive.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **To guestsurprise: A wonderful story for the new year, Amiga! :) Happy New Year! :)**

 **To everyone else: Happy New Year! Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
